The bitter End
by Sparrow-666
Summary: [slash J&W]...Will und Elizabeth wollen heiraten...Jack stößt nicht sehr erfreut dazu...eine unbekannte Frau taucht auf...und Norrington ist auch von der Partie...Chap 6 ist on...R&R please
1. Teil 1

Titel: The bitter End  
  
Teil: 1/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [dark] [little sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern...nur Kalama, die gehört mir ganz alleine *grins*... und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Yo ho!  
  
Oh wei...da ist sie schon wieder...die verrückte Sparrow *grins*...Und dann schon wieder mit einer neuen Geschichte...ich weiss, ich bin schlimm...Und alle für die, die eine Fortsetzung zu "Ruf des Meeres" wollen, die müssen jetzt nicht enttäuscht sein...auf Wunsch geht es da auch weiter...denn in Gedanken ist die Story schon viel viel weiter.  
  
Nun aber zu dem hier...ich weiss noch nicht so recht wo mich das hinführt, aber mein Script steht...mal sehen ob ich es diesmal schaffe mich daran zu halten *lach*  
  
Es ist anzusiedeln nach PotC...und lest die Warnungen, die stehen da nicht umsonst...wenn euch davon was nicht gefällt...ich verweise vor allem auf das 'slash' und das 'dark'...dann geht bitte weiter.  
  
Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Die Kälte des Wasser schnitt scharf in ihren Körper und die schwere Kugel, die an den Eisen um ihre Fußgelenke hing zog sie immer weiter in die Tiefe hinab. Sie bewegte sich kaum, hielt ihren Körper ganz ruhig und den Atem flach um Luft zu sparen.  
  
Die Kugel landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in dem Sand auf dem Meeresboden. Ihr Körper wurde von der Strömung leicht hin und her gewogen.  
  
Unter ihrer Zunge holte sie einen Zacken von einer Gabel, zu einem Dietrich umfunktioniert hervor. Sie klemmte sich das dünne Stück Metal zwischen ihre Zähne und führte ihre Lippen zu den Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke.  
  
Mit einem gewissen Geschick, und ein klein wenig Übung löste sie die Eisen. Ihre Finger fuhren in die zerschlissene Korsage von ihrem Kleid und holten ein Messer hervor. Schnell schlitzte sie mit diesem den Leichensack, indem sie sich befand auf. Etwas umständlich kämpfte sie sich aus diesem frei und ließ das Messer auf den Grund fallen.   
  
Dann bückte sie sich, um sich auch von den Fußfesseln zu befreien. Schnell stieß sie sich mit beiden Füßen von dem Grund ab, denn langsam, doch in diesem Moment viel zu schnell, ging ihr die Luft aus.  
  
Schwer ruderte sie mit den Armen und strampelte mich den Beinen. Ihr zerrissenes Kleid sog immer mehr Wasser auf, und machte ihr das Schwimmen somit nicht einfacher.  
  
Mit einem stummen Aufschrei durchstieß sie die Wasseroberfläche und rang schwer nach Luft. Keuchend drehte sie sich zu der kleinen Gefängnisinsel um.  
  
"Danke Alter..." murmelte sie, ehe sie ihrem Heim der letzten 5 Jahre den Rücken zu wandte und in Richtung Festland schwamm.  
  
Und während sie schwamm dachte sie daran wie sie zusammen mit ihrem Zellengenossen die Flucht geplant hatte.  
  
Es war ein alter Mann gewesen, ein alter weiser Mann. Zu unrecht verurteilt sein Leben in dieser kleinen Zelle zu lassen. Zuerst war sie wütend und aufbrausend gewesen, was ihrem Charakter entsprach. Wütend darüber, dass sie erwischt wurden war. Und auch wütend darüber, dass sie jetzt hier fest saß. Und selbst wütend darüber, dass sie keine Einzelzelle hatte.  
  
Andere Gefangene hätten Luftsprünge gemacht nicht allein zu sein, aber sie verfluchte es. Verfluchte die Gesellschaft des Alten. Bis zu dem Tage, an dem er sich ansprach und zu erzählen begann. Abenteuerliche Geschichten über die See, von geheimnisvollen Schätzen und aufregenden Reisen auf einem Schiff.  
  
Es wurde Gang und Gebe, das der Alte erzählte und sie stumm seinen Worten lauschte. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass er der Alleinunterhalter war. Und sie hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass es ihn glücklich machte sein Wissen weiter zu geben.  
  
Und wenn sie jetzt daran zurück dachte wurde ihr auf einmal klar, dass er es gewusst haben musste. Er wusste dass er starb.  
  
Eines Tages hatte er sie zu sich heran gezogen.  
  
"Mein Tod wird dein Weg in die Freiheit sein" hatte er gesagt, und hatte sie in seinen Plan, den er schon vor Jahren ausgeheckt hatte, aber nie die Möglichkeit besaß ihn auszuführen, eingeweiht.  
  
Und als der Tag gekommen war, wo der Alte für immer seine Augen schloss hatte sie seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt.  
  
Sie hatte ihn in ihr Bett gehievt, ihn so gut wie es ging mit der Lumpendecke zugedeckt, damit ihn niemand erkannte. Dann hatte sich an seiner Stelle in den Leichensack gelegt, in welchen die Wachen ihn bereits gelegt hatten. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis die Wachen kamen um ihn, um sie, abzuholen.  
  
Die Recherchen des Alten hatten ergeben, dass die Toten dieses Gefängnisses in das Meer geworfen wurden um den Haien eine willkommene Speise zu sein. Der Plan war gefährlich, das wusste sie, aber es war ein guter Plan.  
  
Ihre Arme wurden langsam schwach und schwer wie Blei. Sie konnte schon die Lichter der Stadt sehen.  
  
"Kalama...komm schon!" rief sie, um sich selbst Mut zu machen.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte sie es fix und fertig in den Hafen zu paddeln. So leise wie möglich schwamm sie unter das Pier im Hafen, auf dem sich Wachen der britischen Marine tummelten.  
  
‚Hier hat sich aber ne Menge verändert,' fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf  
  
Sie planschte so lautlos wie möglich unter dem Pier entlang. Die Augen nach oben gerichtet und zwischen den Lücken des Holzes, welche dünne Lichtstreifen auf das Wasser zeichneten, hindurchschauend, damit sie anhand der Schatten ausmachen konnte, wo die Wachen standen.  
  
Kalama machte ein Ansammlung von Holzfässern am Rande des Piers aus. Sie griff nach oben, und schwang sie schwerfällig auf das Pier. Unbemerkt, verdeckt von den Fässern, landete sie auf den Holzbrettern.  
  
Schwer atmend, die Hände auf das Holz gestützt, saß sie da und schielte über die Fässer. Vielleicht hundert Meter von dem Pier entfernt fing die Stadt an, wenn sie schnell rannte und versuchte leise zu sein konnte sie es schaffen.  
  
Die Glocken der Gefängnisinsel hatten noch nicht geläutet, also war ihre Flucht noch nicht entdeckt wurden. Das gab ihr die Zeit, die sie benötigte.   
  
Eine Zeitlang beobachtete sie die Wachen, die Bahn die sie liefen. Das Pier auf und ab, und auf und ab. Gerade als sie wieder am äußersten Rand des Piers waren, den Blick auf das Meer gerichtet erhob sie sich und rannte los.  
  
Sie traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen. Die Augen starr auf die Hauswand und die kleine Gasse daneben gerichtet. Ihre Füße trugen sie trotz des anstrengenden Schwimmens schnell. Der Wille zu überleben beflügelte sie.  
  
Sie stolperte kurz über einen der Steine und wäre fast zu Boden gegangen. Doch irgendwie fing sie sich selbst auf und rannte weiter.  
  
Außer Atem erreichte sie die Gasse und verbarg sich in deren Schatten. Sie lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Langsam wurde ihr Atem ruhiger und ich Puls flacher.  
  
Mutig traute sie sich nach vorne und schaute zurück zu dem Hafen. Die Wachen gingen noch immer ihre Bahn. Sie schienen sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.  
  
Ansonsten schien diese Stadt zu schlafen. Es war ruhig, für Kalamas Meinung fast schon zu ruhig. Sie tastete sich an der Wand zurück und drehte dem Hafen den Rücken zu. Ihr Weg führte sie in Richtung Stadt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Ich weiss, das Kapitel hat nicht viel mit PotC zu tun, aber da Kalama später sehr wichtig für die Story ist, musste das sein...seht es als Prolog, oder so ähnlich *smile*  
  
Sparrow 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: The bitter End  
  
Teil: 2/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [dark] [little sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern...nur Kalama, die gehört mir ganz alleine *grins*... und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@Blaue Feder...Vielen Dank *smile*  
  
@Eleanor von Ham...Im flüchten war ich schon immer sehr gut *grins*  
  
@Mel...Schön, dass es dir gefällt *smile* ...Nein, ich glaube der Alte war nur Mittel zum Zweck, noch jemand "neues" würde mir dann irgendwie über den Kopf wachsen (^_^;)...Dann lass dich mal überraschen, wie es weiter geht...  
  
@C...Oh *geschmeichelt fühl*...Wie ich was mache? Das Schreiben oder die Zeit dafür? Das Schreiben liegt mir im Moment, irgendwie...liegt wohl auch an meiner freien Zeit, und da hat mein Hirn sehr viel Spielraum *zwinker*  
  
@Shelly...hm...stimmt...hast irgendwie recht...die Fußfessel mit der Kugel ist aber logisch, weil sie sonst nicht am Boden liegen bleiben würden...also die Toten...das andere...sagen wir einfach, es war gut für die Spannung, die ist wohl dann mit mir durch gegangen (^o^;)...Und was die Sirene angeht, sowas kann man auch mit der Hand betreiben ^_~  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Land in Sicht!"  
  
Gibbs Stimme ließ Jack herumfahren. Er nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus seiner Rumflasche und hievte sich dann schwerfällig hoch.  
  
"Ya..."  
  
Vom Rum leicht benebelt torkelte er zum Steuer und löste Anamarie von diesem ab. Die dunkelhäutige Frau überließ dem Kapitän das Steuer und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eines der Taue, welches sich gelöst hatte.  
  
Jacks Augen formten sich leicht zu Schlitzen und sein Blick schweifte über die Insel, seine Insel. L'ile á Vache.  
  
Diese Insel war perfekt für ihn. Sie umgab ein gefährliches Riff, welches einen natürlichen Wall darstellte. So war die Insel uneinnehmbar.  
  
Er selbst hatte nur durch Zufall den einzig, sicheren Weg in den Hafen gefunden. Und durch diese enge, flache Fahrrinne steuerte er sein Schiff, die Black Pearl, gerade. Mittlerweile kannte er diese schon so gut, dass er das Schiff selbst blind hätte steuern können.  
  
Auf der Insel selbst stand eine kleine Burg, welche umsäumt war von Palmen. Das Hinterland war fruchtbar und von exotischer Vegetation. Süßwasserseen sorgten für Trinkwasser.  
  
Gerade legte das Schiff an, und die Piraten sprangen über Bord um die Taue zu sichern und den Schatz, den sie soeben erbeutet hatten, auszuladen.  
  
Die Insel war perfekt für Piraten. Ein unterirdisches Höhlensystem durchzog sich durch diese. Der einzige Zugang zu diesem war über das Meer, und an diesem Platz ankerte die Pearl.   
  
Es war ein ausgezeichnetes Versteck für Beute, Waffen und Schießpulver. Außerdem erlebten die Piraten so keine Überraschung, da es für Unbekannte ein Labyrinth aus Gängen und Gewölben dar stellte.  
  
Ein Eingang und mehrere Ausgänge sorgten dafür, die so ähnlich wie in einem Fuchsbau angelegt waren, bildeten einen ausgezeichneten Aussichtsposten.  
  
Jack schritt den schmalen Holzsteg entlang, immer wieder an seiner Flasche Rum nippend.  
  
"Bringt mir den Plunder gut auf die Insel" lallte er zu einigen der Piraten, die soeben eine Kiste mit Goldtalern in die Höhlen trugen. Im Vorbeigehen nahm er eine Handvoll und stecke sich welche in die zerschlissene Hosentasche.  
  
"Gibbs..." er wedelte herum und wäre beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. Sein erster Mate kam sofort herbei.  
  
"Wie lange brauchen wir, bis das Schiff leer ist und wir wieder in See stechen können?"   
  
Ein Hauch von Überraschung legte sich über die Gesichtszüge von Gibbs, seit sie in diesem kleinen Hafen gehalten hatten und in einer Taverne eingekehrt waren benahm sich ihr Kapitän sehr merkwürdig.  
  
"Die Männer arbeiten hart..." begann Gibbs, aber Jack unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Wie lange Gibbs?"  
  
"2 oder 3 Stunden."   
  
"Ya..."  
  
Mit diesem Wort drehte er sich um, nahm sich 2 Rumflaschen von einer der Kisten, die auf dem selbstgebauten Pier stand, und begab sich in Richtung des Strandes.  
  
Er schwankte über den weißen Sand, ehe er sich in diese, in einiger Entfernung von dem Pier, niederließ. Achtlos schleuderte er die leere Flasche einige Meter in den Sand.  
  
Mit den Zähnen entfernte er den Korken von der nächsten und spukte ihn hinterher. Die Augen starr auf das Meer, in welchem sich Mond und Sterne spiegelten, gerichtet, prostete er diesem und der Luft zu.  
  
"Auf dich..."  
  
Dann setzt er an und trank und trank und trank, um die neue Nachricht im Suff zu vergessen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Ich weiss, das ist nur ein kleines Kapitel, aber ich dachte mir, ich poste das mal, um der ganzen Geschichte wenigsten ein kleinen Hauch von PotC zu geben. Das nächste wird dann wieder länger...versprochen ^_^  
  
Sparrow 


	3. Teil 3

Titel: The bitter End  
  
Teil: 3/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [dark] [little sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern...nur Kalama, die gehört mir ganz alleine *grins*... und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@Shelley...Erstmal lieben Dank fürs Beta *knuddelz* Und was Sirene (hach, ich muss da noch was ändern *grins*) und Fußfessel angeht, das haben wir ja geklärt *smile*  
  
@Astarothe...Ich hoffe du bleibst mir treu...Und du hast recht, die Plündern aus Spaß an an der Freude *lach*  
  
@Mel...*hehe* Mein kleines WaWö...ich glaube kaum, dass du lesen ohne zu denken kannst *smile*...Und du weisst, für gute Kritik bin ich immer offen...das bringt einen nur weiter, und auf keinen Fall einen Schritt zurück...*knuffelz*  
  
@chrissy9...Wie 'und? wat nu?' *auf Schlauch steh*  
  
@C...der nächste Teil ist ja schon da...*zwinker*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oft stahl er sich in die Nacht hinaus, die ihn sanft umhüllte und verbarg. Verbarg vor neugierigen Blicken wenn er alleine durch die Straßen streifte.   
  
Erleichtert, unentdeckt von dem großen Haus auf dem Hügel am Rande der Stadt in diese gelangt zu sein, atmete er auf. Unsicher schaute er sich um. Er kam sich vor wie ein Verbrecher, wie ein Pirat auf der Flucht.  
  
Ein Pirat.  
  
Sein Blick lag nun ruhig auf dem Meer. Vereinzelt schaukelten Fischerboote auf den sanften Wogen, und der Mond schimmerte silbern im Wasser.  
  
Er seufzte leise, und doch kam es ihm vor, als würde dieser kleine Laut die ganze Nacht erfüllen. Und wieder einmal überlegte er, ob seine Entscheidung, hier zu bleiben und in den Hafen der Ehe einzulaufen, die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.  
  
Gedankenverloren ging er durch die ruhige Stadt. Port Royal hatte sich verändert. Seid dem Angriff der Pearl vor gut einem Jahr und die Flucht von Jack war einiges geschehen.  
  
Ein Jahr.  
  
Rein politisch gesehen regierte Gouverneur Swann die Stadt, doch in Wirklichkeit hielt Commodore Norrington die Fäden in der Hand. Der alte Gouverneur vertraute ihm blindlings und ließ ihn in seinen Machenschaften gewähren.  
  
Er übersah das Leiden seiner ihm anvertrauten Stadt und war im festen Glauben daran, dass Norrington ein edler Mann war und was er tat der Richtigkeit entsprach. Norrington war gerissen, und geschickt wickelte er den Gouverneur immer wieder um den Finger, um sich seine Machposition auszubauen.  
  
Hier, weit entfernt von England und der Krone, wollte er sich seinen eigenen kleinen Staat aufbauen. Machthunger trieb ihn an, und er schreckte vor fast nichts zurück, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Nur die aufkommenden Angriffe der Spanier, die mit den Engländern um die Vorherrschaft in der Karibik kämpften, waren ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Es galt diese zu unterjochen und ihm gefügig zu machen.  
  
Doch für dieses Unterfangen fehlte Norrington noch der passende Plan. Aber die Zeit und die Gelegenheit würde kommen, wo sich auch dieses ihm öffnete, darin war sich der Commodore sicher.  
  
Ohne es zu wissen war er zu seiner alten Schmiede gegangen. Er verharrte einen Weile. Das Schild über der Tür hing nur noch an einer Angel und die Farbe war fast vollkommen abgeblättert.  
  
Die Fenster waren staubig und das bunte Glas hatte an Farbe verloren. Zaghaft legte er die Handfläche auf die Tür und drückte sie auf. Sie war nicht verschlossen, warum auch? Die Schmiede interessierte niemanden.  
  
Mit einem Knarren öffnete sie sich, und der Staub auf dem Fußboden wurde aufgewirbelt und geriet ins Wills Lungen. Sich die Hand vor den Mund haltend hustete er kurz auf.  
  
Nachdem sich der Staubnebel gelegt hatte trat Will über die Schwelle. Fast schon andächtig blickte er in seine alte Schmiede. Als er durch diese schritt umwirbelten seine Stiefel kleine Staubwolken.  
  
Gedankenverloren strich er mit einem seiner Finger über das Holz, und hinterließ so eine schmale Spur auf diesem. Er vermisste seine Arbeit, sehr sogar. Es war immer sein Leben gewesen.  
  
Elizabeth hatte darauf bestanden, dass er diese - in ihren Augen - niedere Arbeit niederlegte und sich ganz darauf konzentrierte ein Mann von Anstand zu werden, den man in der Gesellschaft herumführen konnte.   
  
Auch seine Argumentation, dass er von irgendetwas leben musste, und auch später sie ernähren musste, und auch wollte, hatte sie mit einem Lächeln entkräftet. Auf dieses folgte der Satz ‚Ich habe genug Geld, du musst nicht arbeiten.'  
  
Bei ihrer Antwort bekam Will's Stolz einen tüchtigen Knacks weg. Er sollte sich von einer Frau aushalten lassen? Er war noch nie von jemand abhängig gewesen, und hatte eigentlich auch nicht vor dies zu sein.   
  
Doch hatte er zu jener Zeit, blind vor Liebe, klein beigegeben. Eine Entscheidung, die er heute mehr als nur bereute. Er vermisste es etwas sinnvolles zu tun. Nicht nur stundenlang in ihrem Haus herum zu sitzen, und für ihre Unterhaltung zu sorgen.  
  
Will hatte damals eingewilligt, aber nun bereute er seine Entscheidung, wie so viele, die er getroffen hatte in dem vergangenen Jahr.   
  
Er hob einen halbgefertigten Säbel vom Fußboden auf. Er wog ihn auf seinem Finger, widerstand dem Drang ihn hier und jetzt fertig zu stellen. Traurig legte er ihn nieder, den Blick gedankenverloren auf den Ambos gerichtet, auf welchem damals Jacks Hut gelegen hatte.   
  
~*~  
  
Sich immer im Schatten haltend schlich sie durch die Straßen. In dieser Stadt schien wirklich der Hund begraben zu sein. Viele der Häuser schienen leer zu stehen und verfielen.  
  
Wo lebten all diese Menschen hier?  
  
Kalama war an einem Gasthaus vorbei gekommen. Der Lärm von Betrunkenen war an ihr Ohr gedrungen, also musste es hier Menschen geben. Die Wachen auf dem Pier hatten ihr dies auch schon bestätigt, dennoch ging in dieser Stadt etwas merkwürdiges vor.  
  
Sie bog gerade um eine Ecke, als ihr Blick auf eine geöffnete Tür fiel. Ein besorgter Blick in den Himmel verriet ihr, dass es heute nacht noch Regen geben würde. Ein Dach über dem Kopf wäre ganz nützlich, auch wenn es zu einem fast verfallenen Haus gehörte, ein Dach war ein Dach, und allemal besser als gar keines.  
  
Vorsichtig schlich sie zu der Tür und schlüpfte durch den Spalt in das Innere des Hauses. Schnell blickte sie sich um. Es schien sich um eine alte Schmiede zu handeln, und sie war nicht allein.  
  
Der junge Mann, welcher schräg vor ihr, vielleicht 5 Meter entfernt, stand, schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Wenn sie sich ganz leise wieder heraus schlich, würde sie vielleicht unentdeckt bleiben.  
  
Auf dem Absatz machte sie kehrt, und die Fetzen des Saumes ihres Kleides schliffen im Dreck.   
  
Der plötzlich aufkommende Wind machte ihr allerdings einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn dieser blies gegen die Tür und sie öffnete sich, unter lautem Knarren, ein klein wenig mehr.  
  
Kalama hielt in der Bewegung inne, und schielte über ihre Schulter zurück, um zu sehen, ob der Mann etwas gemerkt hatte. Dieser hatte aufgeschaut und blickte in ihre Richtung.  
  
Verdammt!  
  
Fast wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich zu dem Mann um, und im selben Moment fragte sie sich selbst, warum sie nicht einfach ihre Beine in die Hand nahm und weg rannte.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte der Fremde sie, und Kalama blickte fast schon automatisch auf ihr Dekolletee, und ließ ihren Blick weiter zu ihren Brüsten wandern.   
  
Alles verdeckt. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, ehe sie den Fremden wieder anschaute.  
  
"Was suchst du hier?" fragte dieser, ehe sie seine erste Frage beantworten konnte. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, und Kalama umfasste die Tür, innerlich schon bereit, doch noch von ihm wegzulaufen.  
  
"Ich...", begann sie, aber wurde vom lauten Läuten einer Glocke unterbrochen.   
  
Ihr Gesicht nahm die Farbe von Kreide an, und geschockt blickte sie aus den verdreckten Fenstern in Richtung des Geräusches. Hatten sie es also doch entdeckt. Viel zu früh.  
  
"Verdammt...", murmelte sie leise, und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Fremde ihrem Blick gefolgt war. Nun lag dieser aber wieder auf ihr, und sie spürte wie er sie von oben bis unten musterte.  
  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kurz zusammen, als überlegte, als grübelte er. Kalama fühlte sich unwohl unter den Augen des Mannes und war kurz davor ihm einen Tritt zu verpassen und zu fliehen.  
  
Davon wurde sie allerdings abgehalten, als sie die Soldaten vor der Schmiede vorbei marschieren hörte. Sie schloss die Augen. Innerlich bereitete sie sich darauf vor, dass der Fremde die Stimme erhob, um die Soldaten auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
Doch zu ihrer Überraschung schwieg er und die Geräusche der Marschierenden entfernten sich. Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an. Er stand immer noch regungslos vor ihr. Es war ihr unklar weswegen er sie nicht verraten hatte.   
  
Sein gesunder Menschenverstand hätte ihm eigentlich sagen müssen, dass sie die Gesuchte war, aber er? Er stand einfach starr vor ihr und schaute sie an. Kalama wurde es langsammulmig zumute.  
  
"Ähm...", begann sie vorsichtig, beugte leicht den Oberkörper nach vorne um sich den Mann näher zu beschauen, um heraus zu bekommen was er hatte.  
  
Dieser schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. Er trat an sie heran, was Kalama unbewusst zurück weichen ließ. Seine Hand schnellte jedoch nach vorne und umgriff ihr Handgelenk. Sie zog den Arm zu sich heran, um ihn abzuschütteln, doch sein Griff war unnachgiebig.  
  
Er schaute ihr kurz in die Augen und drehte sich dann zum Gehen um. Kalama war so überrascht, dass sie fast über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre.  
  
  
  
Warum half er ihr jetzt?  
  
"Komm...", sagte dieser nur. Er schien ihre Skepsis zu merken, und zog ein wenig härter an ihrer Hand.  
  
Kalama nickte, besser er, als zurück in den Kerker.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Das Update hat zwar ein klein wenig gedauert, aber danke, dass ihr mir treu geblieben seid.  
  
Sparrow 


	4. Teil 4

Titel: The bitter End  
  
Teil: 4/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [dark] [little sap]  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern...nur Kalama, die gehört mir ganz alleine *grins*... und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Wie immer an Shelley lieben Dank für ihr Beta...Die Zusammenarbeit mit dir scheint ein wenig Früchte zu tragen *zwinker*  
  
@Mel...*grins* Das mit dem Piraten wird noch geklärt, genauso weswegen Will Kalama hilft...das zumindest so halb...lass dich einfach überraschen...ich kann dir (und den Rest der Leser) doch nicht immer alles im Voraus verraten, wo bleibt denn da die Spannung?? ^_~  
  
@Vicky23...Oh Danke *smile*...By the way...was ist eigentlich aus dem Lied geworden?  
  
@Achema...Ein neues Gesicht in meinen Reviews...Willkommen!...Dann lass dich überraschen, ob er mit Jack geht...oder vielleicht doch nicht? *grins*  
  
@C. ...Hab dank für dein Lob...und was Kalama betrifft...hm, vielleicht würde es mit C. schöner aussehen, aber der Name hat eine Bedeutung, und wird daher nicht geändert *smile*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrows Augen waren zum Horizont gerichtet, und es war ein kleines Wunder, dass er das Schiff heil durch die schmale Meerenge der L'ile á Vache gesteuert hatte.  
  
Seine Männer hatten sich sehr bei dem Ausladen der Beute beeilt. Gibbs schien seine Unruhe wohl aufgefallen zu sein, denn er hatte sie mit harter Stimme angetrieben, während Jack sich dem Rum gewidmet hatte.  
  
Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wie er noch gerade laufen bzw. klar denken konnte, aber vielleicht benötigte er ja auch den Rum dazu.  
  
Er kannte den Kurs, den er gesetzt hatte, nur zu gut, und seine Männer kannten ihn auch. Jedoch fragte keiner warum ihr Captain in feindliches Gewässer segeln wollte, wo man den Zorn der britischen Royal Navy nun ausgesetzt war. Was würden sie davon halten, wenn plötzlich die Pearl wenige Seemeilen von Port Royal den Anker werfen würde?  
  
Für Norrington würde es ein gefundenes Fressen sein, sie lieferten sich ja geradezu aus. Und doch wagte niemand diese eine Frage, die allen auf der Seele brannte, zu stellen, die des Warum's.  
  
Jack bemerkte die angespannte Stimmung an Bord, doch für ihn galt es im Moment heil in Port Royal anzukommen und schlimmeres zu verhindern. Denn was er von diesem alten Tratschweib in der Taverne erfahren hatte behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
~*~  
  
Noch immer die Frau am Handgelenk gepackt eilte Will Turner durch die dunklen Straßen von Port Royal. Ihm war selbst im Moment nicht klar, weswegen er diese Frau nicht Norrington und seinen Männern auslieferte.  
  
Es war offensichtlich, dass sie die Gesuchte war, die von der Strafinsel geflohen war. Eine beachtliche Leistung, wie Will zugeben musste.   
  
Er schielte kurz zu ihr zurück. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war dreckig und zerfetzt. Sie war dünn, fast schon dürr. Ihre Schlüsselbeine traten mehr als nur deutlich hervor und Will lockerte den Griff um ihr Gelenk aus plötzlicher Angst, dass er es zerbrechen würde.  
  
Das rote, lockige Haare fiel sanft über ihre Schultern und wenn der Mond auf es schien, hatte man das Gefühl, es würde wie Feuer lodern. Ihre Haut war blass und die Adern schimmerten bläulich unter darunter hervor.  
  
Der totale Kontrast zu ihrem Aussehen waren ihre Augen. Grün wie Smaragde, sie blitzten förmlich und strahlten so etwas wie Lebensfreude aus. Etwas, woran sich Will nur in seinen Träumen zu erinnern schien.  
  
Auf einmal schien sie ihn anzuschauen und Will richtete beschämt seinen Blick wieder nach vorne, zu dem großen Haus, welches vor den beiden auftauchte und das von einem Tor aus Eisenstangen mit gefährlich aussehenden Spitzen an deren Enden, verschlossen wurde.  
  
Seine Begleiterin stoppte und er zog daher etwas schroff an ihrem Arm, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Überrascht ließ er von ihr ab und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte sie erst das Haus und dann ihn.  
  
"Keine Angst...", begann Will. Für sie musste es auch nicht alltäglich sein, dass jemand, den sie in einer Schmiede getroffen hatte, und der sie dann auch noch vor den Soldaten rettete, in solch einer Unterkunft lebte.  
  
Will ergriff erneut nach ihrer Hand, weil keine Reaktion von der Frau ausging. Er führte sie um das Haus herum, zu einem kleinen Eingang, der sonst dem Personal diente und welchen er immer für seine nächtlichen Ausflüge benutzte.  
  
Vorsichtig legte er die Handfläche auf die Holztür und schien innerlich die Luft anzuhalten, als diese, als er sie aufstieß, leise knarrte. Elegant schlüpfte er durch den schmalen Türspalt und zog die Frau hinter sich her.  
  
Es war noch zu früh, und keiner vom Personal war anwesend. Als die Wärme des Raumes beide umflutet hatte, löste sich die Frau aus Wills Griff und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Warum habt Ihr mich gerettet?" fragte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
  
Will fuhr sich verlegen durch die dunklen Locken, wusste er doch selbst keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren hatte ihn so handeln lassen. Es war als hätte sein Kopf laut los geschrieen, diese Frau zu retten.  
  
"Lacht mich bitte nicht aus...", Will lächelte verlegen, "ich weiß es selbst nicht... Sagen wir es war so ein Gefühl..."  
  
Skeptisch schauend verschränkte die Rothaarige ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Ein Gefühl also. Was wenn ich eine brutale Mörderin bin?" erwiderte sie völlig ausdruckslos, was zur Folge hatte, dass Will sie entsetzt anschaute.  
  
Doch dies war nur von kurzer Dauer. Es war selten, dass ihn sein Gefühl so täuschte, er konnte sich sonst immer darauf verlassen.  
  
"Nein...seid Ihr nicht..."  
  
"Was macht Euch so sicher?" Doch bevor Will antworten konnte fuhr sie schon fast spöttisch fort. "Nein, lasst mich raten, Euer Gefühl?"   
  
Sie zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen keck in die Höhe und schaute zu Will, der etwas sprachlos wirkte und nur nicken konnte.  
  
"Ich kann es wirklich nicht erklären..."  
  
"Hm..." Die Frau lehnte sich gegen einen der Holzbalken, die die Decke des Raumes trugen. "Und euch interessiert auch gar nicht, weswegen ich im Gefängnis saß?"  
  
Will verstand die Frau, er würde dies hier auch alles sehr seltsam finden. Doch ungeahnte Müdigkeit überkam ihn.  
  
"Doch, aber lasst uns am Tag drüber reden. Ich bringe Euch in eines der freien Zimmer des Personals, wenn es Euch recht ist. Doch es gibt noch etwas, das mich interessiert, Euer Name."   
  
Über das Gesicht der Frau huschte ein Grinsen.  
  
"Ich bin nicht wählerisch, nicht nachdem ich Jahre in diesem Loch verbracht habe. Und mein Name lautet Kalama. Und der Eure, mein Retter...mein Held?" fragte sie grinsend.  
  
"Will...William Turner...", antworte Will lächelnd.  
  
Kalama riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Das war es nun, mein neues Schandwerk...Und wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews...Woher soll ich denn sonst wissen, ob es euch gefällt oder nicht?  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Sparrow 


	5. Teil 5

Titel: The bitter End  
  
Teil: 5/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern...nur Kalama, die gehört mir ganz alleine *grins*... und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@Shelley...Vielen lieben Dank fürs Beta *smile*...Hm...Jaja, woher kennt Kalama Will? Du wirst es als erstes erfahren *grins*...Calamari *prust*lach*  
  
@Steinchen...*bedeppert auf Stofffetzen schaut* Nan desu ka? *damit herum wedelt* nee, oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze; nee, koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai *zwinker*  
  
@Heneksnape...Nein, ich habe nichts gegen klein Norri...der wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen *smile*  
  
@Mel...Ich fand es wichtig zu verdeutlichen, dass Jack so eine tolle Manschaft hat...und schön, dass dir Kalama gefällt, ich mag sie auch sehr...meine Kleine *tätschel*...Und deine Frage wird in diesem Chap beantwortet *smile*  
  
@Vicky23...*hehe* Auf deine Frage gibt es nun Antwort...*smile*...Jap, ich bin auch voll im Stress mit der Uni...*seufz*...meine armen Geschichten *nochmal seufz*...  
  
@Danii....*rebusserl* Schön, dass ich dich neugierig gemacht habe *grins*...aber ob das jetzt hier deine Neugier befriedigen oder doch mehr anschüren wird..hm...*grübel*...*grins*  
  
@Achema...Willkommen zurück *wink*...Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt *smile*...*hehe* Und langsam nähern sie sich an *grins*  
  
@chrissy9...dann hoffe ich, dass du mir weiter treu bleibst...  
  
@Lissy...*psst* Nicht verraten *grins*...Oh, danke, aber das Kompliment gebührt wohl eher Shelley, die auf mich aufpasst *smile*...Und jetzt gehts ja erstmal weiter....  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
~~~~  
  
Das sollte William Turner sein? Kalama blinzelte kurz um sich den Mann genauer an zu sehen? Sie hatte sich, nach den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter, ein anderes Bild von dem Mann gemacht.  
  
Laut ihrer Mutter sollte er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sehen, doch diesen hatte sie auch nie kennen gelernt. Also was hatte sie nur dazu veranlasst, sich den Mann anders vorzustellen?  
  
Sie wusste es nicht, und im Grunde war es jetzt auch egal. Wichtig war nur, dass sie ihn gefunden hatte, und zwar schneller als sie gedacht hatte. Er sah überraschend gut aus, was sie allerdings wunderte.  
  
"Ist mit Euch alles in Ordnung?" holte sie Will aus den Gedanken zurück und überrascht schaute ihn Kalama an.  
  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung", antwortete sie hastig, doch in ihrem Kopf schlugen die Gedanken wirr Purzelbäume. Sie versuchte sie zu ordnen, doch es gelang ihr nicht und ein leichter Kopfschmerz überkam sie.  
  
"Ihr seht blass aus", bemerkte Will. "Ein wenig Schlaf und ein gutes Essen morgen früh wird Euch sicher gut tun." Er lächelte leicht und Kalama nickte zustimmend.  
  
Er hatte recht, eine Nacht über all das schlafen würde ihr einen klaren Kopf bescheren und morgen war immer noch früh genug zum Handeln. Jetzt hatte sie so lange Zeit auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, auf die paar Stunden kam es nun nicht mehr an.  
  
~*~  
  
Will ließ die Tür hinter sich leise ins Schloss fallen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Holz. Kurz schloss er die Augen und seufzte leise auf.  
  
Er hatte Kalama ein Zimmer in der untersten Etage zugewiesen und ihr auf dem Weg dorthin noch ein einfaches Kleid, welches er von einem Wäschestapel geangelt hatte, in die Hand gedrückt.  
  
Zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass Elizabeth gewollt hatte, dass er in das Haus der Swans zog. Da sie beide durch den Dienstbodeneingang in das Haus gekommen waren, war es ein einfaches durch die Waschküche zu gehen, welche sich ganz unten im Gebäude befand.  
  
Blindlings hatte Will auf einen der Stapel gegriffen, für ihn war es in dem Moment nicht wichtig, ob er ein Kleid von Elizabeth oder eines einer Angestellten in die Finger bekam. Und Kalama würde es sicher auch egal sein.  
  
Überrascht hatte sie erst das Kleid und dann ihn angeschaut, ehe sie ein kleines "Danke" gemurmelt hatte.   
  
Will konnte Kalama verstehen. Wenn er in ihrer Situation gewesen wäre, dann wäre er auch sehr sehr skeptisch gewesen. Und nach wie vor konnte er es sich nicht erklären, warum er gerade dieses Mädchen vor den Soldaten gerettet hatte.  
  
Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art, dass er wildfremde Mädchen von der Straße auflas und sie mit nach Hause nahm. Will hatte ein gutes Herz, aber irgendwo schaltete sich auch der gesunde Menschenverstand ein.  
  
Nur diesmal war alles anderes gewesen, und seltsamer Weise beunruhigte ihn das. Was wenn sie wirklich eine gefährliche Mörderin war? Oder gar eine Diebin? Obwohl, so sah sie nicht aus.  
  
Will strich sich durch die lockigen Haare, ging zu seinem Bett und ließ sich rücklings darauf fallen. Jetzt war es sowieso schon zu spät. Der Morgen würde ihm Klarheit verschaffen.  
  
~*~  
  
Ein Sturm war aufgekommen und die Wellen schlugen unaufhaltsam gegen den Bug des Schiffes, während der Wind mit den Segeln spielte. Hinzu kam der starke Regen, der ihn und seine Mannschaft bis auf die Knochen durchnässte.  
  
Gegen den Sturm schrie Jack seine Befehle zur Mannschaft, und insgeheim war er dankbar für Mutter Erdes Geschenk. Er hatte in den Gesichtern seiner Mannen die Furcht und Angst gelesen, je näher sie Port Royal kamen.  
  
Jetzt waren sie abgelenkt und Jack konnte sein Schiff fast in aller Ruhe in die gewünschte Richtung steuern.   
  
Er ließ seinen Blick über das Deck schweifen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass seine Männer auch ohne seine konkreten Befehle zu handeln verstanden. Ein Gefühl von Stolz auf seine Mannschaft überkam ihn.  
  
Innerlich schalt er sich dafür, dass er sie so großen Gefahren aussetzte, denn sicherlich wollte niemand im Kerker oder am Strick enden. Aber es ging nicht anders.  
  
Jack Augen waren auf den hellen Horizont gerichtet. Der Sturm würde sicher bald verebben und die Fahrt würde ruhiger werden.  
  
Dem Sturm erfolgreich getrotzt, bis auf einige kleine Schäden am Schiff, steuerte Jack die Pearl in eine kleine Bucht, etwas entfernt vom Hafen von Port Royal. Er ließ den Anker werfen und ließ eines der kleinen Beiboote klar machen.  
  
Es war gerade zu Wasser gelassen als Gibbs an ihn heran trat.  
  
"Was sollen wir tun?" fragte dieser etwas ungläubig, da er die Handlungen seines Captains nicht verstand.  
  
Jack schaute ihn aus seinen schwarz umrandeten Augen an. "Euch an den Codex halten."  
  
"An den Codex?" fragte Gibbs überrascht nach.  
  
"Ja..." Und mit diesem Wort schwang sich Jack über die Reling und stieg eine kleine Strickleiter hinunter zu seinem Boot.  
  
Mit starken Ruderschlägen steuerte er den Strand an, um sich dann unbemerkt durch die Büsche zu schlagen.  
  
~*~  
  
Kalama war schon wach gewesen, ehe die Sonne aufgegangen war. Starr lag sie in dem weichen Bett und der Rücken schmerzte ihr. Lange war sie nur den harten Boden im Kerker gewöhnt.  
  
Ihre Augen schauten ausdruckslos zur Decke und getrocknete Tränenspuren waren auf den Wangen zu sehen. Fahrig legte sie einen Unterarm über die Stirn und seufzte leise. Kurz schloss sie die schweren Lider, ehe sie aufstand.  
  
Kalama ließ unachtsam ihr zerrissenes Kleid über ihre Schultern und Hüften zu Boden gleiten. Als sie durch den Raum schritt, fiel hie und da ein Sonnenstrahl auf ihren dünnen Körper mit der weißen Haut. Und wenn er auf ihre Haare fiel, schienen sie rot wie Feuer.  
  
Sie trat an die kleine Kommode heran und goss sich etwas Wasser aus der großen Karaffe in die Schüssel. Kälte umfing ihre Hände, als sie die schlanken Finger in das Wasser tauchte und sich danach damit das Gesicht benetzte.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen griff sie nach einem Handtuch und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab. Wasser! Was für ein Luxus, den sie sich seit fast 2 Jahren nicht mehr hatte leisten können. Ein Bad wäre jetzt einfach wundervoll.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und sie warf den Kopf zurück. Sie griff nach dem Kleid, das ihr Will gegeben hatte und welches sie über eine Stuhllehne in der Nähe der Kommode gehängt hatte.  
  
Kurz hielt sie es sich mit beiden Händen vor den Körper und verlor sich in Gedanken an den braunäugigen Mann mit den dunklen Locken. Verlegen schüttelte sie den Kopf, um diesen zu klären und stieg mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen in das Kleid.  
  
Es war sehr schlicht gehalten, doch es gefiel ihr. Die dunkelgrüne Farbe passte sich perfekt ihrer hellen Haut und den roten Haaren an. Es war ein gutes Gefühl endlich einmal wieder ein ordentliches Kleid zu tragen.  
  
Kalama fummelte ein wenig an der Schnürung herum und zog den Saum des Brustausschnittes ein klein wenig höher, um ein Brandmal über ihrer linken Brust zu verbergen.  
  
Als dies erfolgreich geschehen war schaute sie sich um und fand ein kleines Lederband, mit dem sie sich die Haare zusammenband. Nur noch vereinzelt fielen ihr ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht.  
  
Zufrieden lächelte sie sich selbst zu, und ging zu einem der großen Fenster um die halb geschlossenen Vorhänge zurück zu ziehen. Die Helligkeit der Sonne traf sie überraschend und so schirmte sie die Augen mit einer ihrer Handflächen ab.  
  
Als sie sich an den Lichteinfall gewöhnt hatte schaute sie sich um. Ihr Fenster ging zu der Seite hinaus, wo man den kleinen Hügel und die Stadt sehen konnte, die Richtung, aus der Will und sie gestern gekommen waren.  
  
Es schien ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden, und die Frau ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft gleiten. Plötzlich stutzte sie und suchte Schutz hinter einem der Vorhänge.  
  
Vorsichtig lugte sie hinter diesem hervor.   
  
Um das Grundstück schlich ein Mann. Kalamas Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen. Er schien betrunken zu sein, so seltsam wie er lief und sich immer wieder um sich selber drehte.  
  
Seine Haare waren seltsam aussehende Gebilde, die von einem roten Stirntuch gehalten wurden und seine Kleidung hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen.  
  
Kalamas Finger krallten sich in den schweren Vorhang, als sie bemerkte, dass er sich an der kleinen Tür, welche sie gestern auch benutzt hatte, zu schaffen machte.  
  
Ein Einbrecher! Ein Dieb!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und geschwind drehte sie sich um. Ohne zu überlegen schlüpfte sie in ihre abgelaufenen Schuhe und verließ ihr Zimmer.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen angelte sie noch nach einem Säbel, welcher in einer Halterung an der Wand hing.   
  
Ihr Vater war ein Offizier gewesen, welcher der Schönheit ihrer Mutter verfallen war. Offiziell hatte er sich nie zu ihr bekannt, es wäre eine Schande gewesen, doch heimlich hatte er ihre Mutter und sie oft besucht. Von ihm hatte sie das Fechten gelernt. Scherzhaft hatte er immer gesagt, dass sie das lernen solle, damit sie sich vor den aufdringlichen Männern schützen kann.  
  
Scheu schaute sie auf den Säbel in ihrer Hand hinunter, inständig hoffte sie, dass sie nichts von der Kunst verlernt hatte, denn sie konnte den Mann, der da draußen stand nicht einschätzen, und wie gut er mit dem Säbel umging schon gleich gar nicht.  
  
Ehe sie durch die Tür trat, musste sie grinsen, vielleicht war sie genauso verrückt wie Will. Aber er hatte sie gerettet und sie wollte sich revanchieren, und wenn es nur darum ging diesen Streuner zu verjagen.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem Update...Ich hoffe ihr seid alle noch da...bin zur Zeit bissel im Stress und komme nicht wirklich viel zum schreiben...das tut mir selber weh..aber leider im Moment nicht zu ändern.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Sparrow 


	6. Teil 6

Titel: The bitter End  
  
Teil: 6/?   
  
Fanfiction: Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Rating: PG-R  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf 'Pirates of the Caribben' bezieht, gehört dessen Erschaffern...nur Kalama, die gehört mir ganz alleine *grins*... und ich verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kommentar:  
  
An Shelley einen lieben Dank für das beta lesen *knuddel*  
  
Auch wenn die Reviews diesmal ein klein wenig rar waren lade ich dennoch schon das neue Chap hoch...vielleicht trauen sich ja diesmal mehr mir zu schreiben *smile*  
  
An Danii und Vicky lieben herzlichen Dank *beide knuffelt*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack ließ seinen Blick über das beachtliche Haus vor seinen Augen schweifen. Der Junge wohnte nicht schlecht. Das stand wohl ganz im Sinne von Elizabeth.  
  
Gedankenverloren zwirbelte er eines seiner Bärchen um den Finger, dabei zog er die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und runzelte die Stirn, was auf Grund dieses übergroßen Stirnbandes nur nicht weiter auffiel.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an diese junge Frau und William in nur einem Satz sträubten sich seine kleinen feinen Nackenhaare. Mit Grauen dachte er an das Erlebnis auf der Insel zurück, wo er mit Elizabeth gefangen gewesen war und ihm der Rum so etwas wie Sympathie vorgegaukelt hatte. Es galt jetzt so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich zu dem Jungen zu kommen.  
  
"Was wollt Ihr hier?" riss Jack eine weibliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell schnappte sein Kopf in deren Richtung.  
  
In einem Bogen, welcher in die Mauer, die das Grundstück umgab, eingefasst war, stand eine rothaarige junge Frau. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen Säbel und ihre Augen blitzten abendteuerlustig.  
  
Jack schielte an ihrem schlanken Körper vorbei und konnte hinter ihr ein geöffnetes Tor ausmachen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Weg aus Steinen, welcher zu einer zweiten Tür führte, durch die man in das Haus gelangte.  
  
Das war sein Ziel. Nur stand zwischen diesem und ihm diese Frau, welche ihn noch immer fragend anschaute. Jack war auch nicht entgangen, dass sie mittlerweile den Säbel stärker umfasst hatte, nur zu deutlich traten die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor.  
  
"Miss." Jack setzte sein charismatischstes Lächeln auf und tänzelte zu der jungen Frau, welche ihm einen skeptischen Blick schenkte.  
  
Kurz vor ihr stoppte Jack und sie rümpfte angewidert die Nase, als er ihr seinen Atem ins Gesicht blies.  
  
"Bleibt mir vom Leib." Mit ihrer freien Hand schubste sie Jack von sich weg, so dass dieser aufpassen musste, nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern.   
  
"Aber Miss", fuhr Jack fort, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, "es ist ganz einfach. Ihr tretet zur Seite und lasst mich passieren, und so gerate ich nicht in die Verlegenheit, Euch näher als nötig zu kommen", endete er in seinem typischen Singsang.  
  
"Weswegen sollte ich einen solchen Streuner wie Ihr es seid passieren lassen?"  
  
Jack straffte seine Schultern und deutete in seiner für ihn typischen Art auf sich selbst, und verlor dabei nicht das Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
"Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow...klar soweit?"  
  
Die Frau ihm gegenüber zog verwundert eine ihrer Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute ihn an.  
  
"Hm...Und?" fragte sie, als ob seine Antwort auf ihre Frage nicht schon alles erklärt hätte.  
  
"Miss", begann Jack erneut und seufzte innerlich, er hatte jetzt weit aus besseres zu tun, als sich mit kleinen Mädchen herum zu streiten, die sich aufführten als gehöre ihnen das Haus.   
  
Und in dem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass er gar nicht wusste, wer da eigentlich vor ihm stand und warum sie sich so aufführte. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen.  
  
Wie eine Freundin von Elizabeth sah sie nicht aus, dafür war das Kleid, das sie trug, zu schlicht. Auch schien sie nicht besonders gut genährt zu sein, denn Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beim nächsten Windstoß wohl zusammen klappen würde.  
  
Sollte Elizabeth so eine Grille sein, dass sie ihrem Personal nicht genügt zu Essen gab? Trotz seiner Antipathie gegen die Verlobte des Jungen verwarf er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, denn das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.  
  
"Was glotzt Ihr so?" holte ihn die harsche Stimme der Frau aus seinen Gedanken zurück und Jack nahm überrascht den leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen wahr, der ihm verdeutlichte, dass ihr sein Begutachten nicht angenehm war.  
  
Doch wie immer grinste Jack nur zur Antwort. Er legte seine Hände um das große weiß-rote Tuch, welches er sich um die Taille gebunden hatte und verhakte die Daumen darin, so dass er bequem vor ihr stand.  
  
"Mir scheint, dass Ihr nicht zu den Wachen des Gouverneurs gehört, weswegen ist es Euer Anliegen, das Haus und seine Bewohner vor mir zu beschützen?" fragte Jack und hoffte, dass es nicht zu einer längeren Diskussion ausarten würde.  
  
Die Frau senkte kurz die Lider, ehe sie wieder entschlossen zu ihm auf blickte.  
  
"Das geht Euch nichts an. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr dieses Haus plündern könnt."  
  
"Und Ihr denkt, ich seid dessen fähig?" fragte Jack grinsend nach. Denn wenn er zu gewalttätigen Mitteln greifen würde, dann wäre ihm die Frau mit Sicherheit unterlegen. Er mochte zwar Pirat sein, aber er war immer darauf bedacht, seine Schachzüge ohne unnötige Gewalteinwendung über die Bühne zu bringen.  
  
Wie Elizabeth richtig auf der Insel festgestellt hatte, hatte er den Hafen von Nassau geplündert ohne nur einen einzigen Schuss abzufeuern.  
  
"Nun ja", holte ihn die Frau aus seinen Gedanken zurück, und Jack wunderte sich über das kleine Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht, "bis jetzt steht Ihr noch immer draußen im Grünen. Ich scheine meine Aufgabe nicht so schlecht zu machen."  
  
"Ich versichere Euch, dass ich dem Haus und allem was darin steht und lebt kein Haar krümmen werde. Ich suche nur nach einem Gespräch", beschwichtigte Jack, und kam sich in der Tat doch schon etwas albern vor, hier so vor der Frau herum zu kriechen und um Einlass förmlich zu betteln.  
  
  
  
Viel einfacher wäre es gewesen, sie bei Seite zu schubsen und in das Haus zu gelangen. Aber das hätte zur Folge gehabt, dass sie womöglich geschrieen und das ganze Haus geweckt hätte. Und somit war seine Chance, ein ruhiges Gespräch mit Will zu führen, vertan.  
  
"Wenn dem so ist, warum benutzt Ihr dann nicht die Vordertür, wie jeder andere auch?" fragte sie nach.  
  
'Weil wenn der Gouverneur mich sehen würde, er sofort nach Norrington pfeifen würde und ich dann morgen am Balken baumeln würde', antwortete Jack in Gedanken. Aber das gehörte jetzt nicht hier her.  
  
Die Zeit rannte ihm davon und es wurde immer später, bald würde der Rest des Hauses aufwachen und dann war sowieso jede Chance vertan, zu Will zu finden. Es war Zeit zum Handeln.  
  
"Miss, bitte tretet bei Seite, ich möchte Euch nicht weh tun", sagte Jack eindringlich und trat einen Schritt auf die Frau zu. Diese zog ihren Säbel und hielt ihm die Klinge unter das Kinn.  
  
"Ich sagte doch, bleibt mir vom Leibe."  
  
Jack seufzte leise.  
  
"Pack das weg Mädchen."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Und Jack spürte, wie sie den Druck auf die Klinge leicht erhöhte.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich das ist schlau?"  
  
Die Frau schien kurz zu zögern, denn die Klinge zitterte in ihrer Hand, doch dann fing sie sich wieder und nickte ebenso kurz.  
  
Jack seufzte erneut innerlich, soweit hatte er es gar nicht kommen lassen wollen, doch mit ein paar gekonnten Zügen würde er das Mädchen besiegen können, und dann? Sie schien seltsam entschlossen zu sein bei ihrem Unterfangen und Jack war sich sicher, dass sie auch nicht klein beigeben würde, wenn er sie in einem Fechtkampf besiegen würde. Doch im Moment gab es keinen anderen Weg.  
  
"Wie du willst."  
  
Er trat nun einen Schritt zurück, zog seinerseits den Säbel und erhob ihn gegen die Frau.  
  
"Noch kannst du es dir überlegen."  
  
"Redet weniger sondern kämpft. En garde!" sagte sie schließlich und erteilte ihm eine ‚Einladung' [1].  
  
Jack war ein wenig überrascht als er dies sah, vielleicht hatte er das Mädchen doch unterschätzt, aber nun war es zu spät.  
  
----  
  
[1] = bestimmte Stellung der Klinge, die dem Gegner zum Angriff verleiten (=einladen) soll.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
n/a...Na, wollt ihr denn wissen wie der Kampf zwischen den Beiden aus geht? Lasst es mich wissen.  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Sparrow 


End file.
